A different type of pokemon journey (one-shots)
by cressoflane
Summary: After being kissed by the pokemon of lust and given its power, our unnamed protagonist go on an adventure unlike any pokemon adventurer before him


Ever since the pokeball was created by Silph Co, parents sent their kids off at age ten, to grow up and become adults. Most came back to their family and lived normal lives, but some were successful in the passion of Pokemon battles, and became either became gym leaders, or if they were lucky, elite four and champions. Of course, that entire structure changed 11 years ago, when I was eight. Legendary Pokemon started to be discovered, first starting with mew, who many thought was just a Pokemon of an extinct species that have somehow lived pass it brethren. Of course, more were discovered. And eventually the Pokemon of time, of space, of the earth and sea, and even the god of Pokemon were discovered. Governments were terrified of the possibility of a ten year old getting that power, especially with the invention of the masterball. They banned all manufacturing of these masterballs and raised the age pokemon adventures to 18. I finally turned 18 last year, but I was too invested in my school to go on an adventure. That is, until one day.

I often took walks in the forest to think about what things could have been, if the age raise did not come to pass, or if I was born just a few years earlier. I feed the pidgeys and the butterflees. The animals have been friendly to me after years of feeding them. This has been found beneficial when the new professor, Professor Balsam, came to town. Like how Professor Rowan studies Pokémon Evolution and professor Kukui studies Pokemon attacks, Professor Balsam studies the pokemon reproductive system and the sexual act between pokemon. When I asked him about why he decided on this, he just shrugged and said, "Someone has to do it." However when I asked him why he choose our small town, he couldn't confidently say why.

Today, I would find out, as while I was walking around I heard running and three people shouting at each other, a woman's voice, a man's voice, and what sounds like a child's voice. They sounded Desperate, so I ran to help them, but a low branch caught the arm of my shirt and made me trip and fall on my back, breaking the branch and having it land on top of me, on my head. It left me dizzy and when I tried to get upI had to sit back down, as everything in front of me was blurry. I heard the three voices grow lighter but a bush in front of me started to shake. I blinked my eyes and gathered my vision. After I was fine, I lifted myself up and reached for the bush.

The bush shook more and out came a pokemon, A pink Pokemon that floated in the air with three ribbons floating down from its back. The three voices started to increase again and the pink Pokemon vanished again behind me into a bush.Two of the three people appeared behind the bush the Pokemon came out, they were huffing and puffing. One had long red hair and the other had short blue hair, both having a giant red "R" on their white shirts. "HEY PUNK, YOU SEEN ANY WEIRD POKEMON RECENTLY!!" the red-haired woman shouted. I responded without thinking, "no. No, I haven't." The two people seemed to stare at me for what seems like an eternity, until they finally left. I breathed heavily after they left, not realizing I held my breath during that entire conversation.

I felt a light weight on my hair, and a soft noise, the pink Pokemon was there. I lifted my hand up and scratched its back, which it seems to like. It floated off my head and did some flips in the air until it steadied near my face. It then moved and laid a soft kiss on my lips, then it vanished.

I didn't realize how late it was as I traveled back to my small town, I didn't tell my single dad about what happened but the next morning I went to the Professor to tell him. "What!!!??" He jumped out of his desk and shook me, "You sure??!!" I was in shock from the shaking that I couldn't find the words to speak, so I just nodded my head. He didn't say anything for a second, and just stared down, then he sat back down. "You asked why I came to live in this town? Well, there's a legendary Pokemon in these woods, and it seems you have found it. It's the Pokemon of Lust, and it seems to have made you, its champion."

I couldn't help but make an awkward laugh, "Champion? Why would a Pokemon of Lust need a champion." "The Pokemon gets its power from the more lust in the world, so it gives some of its power every once in a while to a creature, sometimes a human, sometimes a Pokemon. I was hoping to get this power, to increase my research potential. But It appears you must do that."

I didn't know what he meant by that for a few second…...but when I realized, I became light headed. The next morning, I started to get prepared for the journey of a lifetime, a journey that I'm sure no one else has ever experienced.

_End of chapter one_

**Editor note**: So this is the basic concept of the story, it's like a monster of the week show, but ya know, women. And I will do both human girls and pokemon girls, just have to give a suggestion down in the comments. This will be a nsfw story. Thank ya for reading, have a beautiful day.


End file.
